A mystery at Ouran!
by Akira Senri BreaK
Summary: Ouran has been targeted by a murderer and they re killing the students!Souh desprite to stop these crimes has hired two of the worlds best detectives.But what happens when said detectives are 16 and meet the host club?T just in case.OCxOC slightly.ON HOLD
1. Cases

Willow:Heya!This chapt is just a expiriment for now,to see if people want me to continue on.I`ll put any other info below.

* * *

"Akira-sama."A man says as he enters a rooms darkned,the curtin almost completly drawn,a expensive oak desk and a equally expencive leather chair sit by a the desk is a person,typeing away on a lab top.

"Hai Toto-san?"They answer,their voice calm,knowing but holds youth and wisdom.

"You have a new the folder."Toto holds out a thin folder to the person.

"Arigato."They answer,their pale slender hand take it from Toto,they open it,eyes scanning the text.

"May I ask what it is?"

"Someone is murdering students at a specific academy,I am to go undercover as a scholor and find out who did detective will be assisting seems one of my mansions is closer to the academy,so well be staying at one with the no-one is to know I`m rich"Akira answers.

"What academy?"Akira turns to the window,light peaks out from under the curtin,shinning on brown hair and fingers toying with a soul locket.

"Ouran academy."

* * *

"Maki-san,did you get the case folder?"A person askes,swiveling in their large comfy chair to face the man that had just enter the pile on the expinsive deskes and tables,papers litter the floor,large screens on the wall.

"Hai Duane-sama."The man answers.

"Whats it say?"

"You are to go undercover as a scholor at a academy to find out whose killing the will have assistince and will be staying at said assistince fact that you`re rich is to be kept secreat."

"All murder victems from one academy?"

"Hai."

"I see."Duane rearranges himself,a soul locket coming into view,as well as blonde hair."Whats the name of this academy?"

"Ouran academy."

* * *

Sama-Great respect,also may show that the speacker is of lower-standing.

San-Mr/Mrs/Miss.

Arigato-Thank you.

Hai-Yes.

Willow:Well like I said uptop!This is just a trial!If ya like it send me a review sayin so,if I get 5 reviews sayin to continue before March 30th, I not byebye story.

Well till then!

Blue ninja Willow Waffles.

Mata Ashita(see ya tomorrow)!


	2. Duane:The first detective!

Willow:Hi!If you`re reading this chapter then I got the five reviews needed to continue,so thanks!Well read on!

* * *

Duane`s POV ^u^

I stare out the window of my black Bentley as Maki-san pulls up to Ourans school,itself is large made up of many different buildings,all a horried would anyone in their right mind paint a school pink? attract attention.

I pause chewing on my lip,hand on my bookbag and on the door handle.

I haven`t been to school in so long...what if they don`t like me?

With a breath,I push open the door and step out on the -san appers next to me and I look up at him.

Maki-sans a tall man with broad shoulders,he`s very well musceled-which is obvious(It help protect him,when everyones scared by the strong guy-Maki).He wears a black top hat pulled down low,a black trench coat over a white botton-up shirt,black vest,black pants and black dress face hiden from prying I and two others know what he truely looks like, now though he just looks tall,dark and dangrous-something that goes well with his pistel and martial arts black belt.

I on the other hand, am oppsite of Maki-san.I am short for my age and very childish looking.I wear a yarn black piolets hat(1)(the kind with the flap over the ears and buckels hanging down-Duane)over my sandblonde shortish hair,the longest piece reaching my bangs fall infront of my large ice blue eyes,my face is round,childesh like the rest of me.I wear a black wide-collored turtle neck sweater,the sleaves are long enough to hide my hands for the sweaters one or two sizes to big for me,black knee shorts cover my legs and black my hat is a pair of goggles,around my neck hiden from view is a soul locket.

"Duane-sama remember,you are to pose as a scholorship student in the secound are to act like a commoner and not show anything extrodinary."Maki-san says.I roll my eyes.

"What,you think I forgot?I`m shocked,you should know me well enough by now!"I answer eyes wide with hurt,hand on my -san chuckles.

"I know you didn`t forget Duane-sama.I know you too well.I`m just saying."

"Hai,ja ne."

"Ja ne."Maki-san nods,getting into my car and driving down the road.I watchuntill he disappers from sight then I turn to the school.

"Well lets get this started!"I say to myself and head inside.

The inside of the school mirrors the .Large windows look outside,paintings hang on the wall,the floor of marble.A place of the wealth,I think as I wind my way to the chairmans.

"Come in."A voice answers when I knock,slowly I open the door and step inside.

"Ohayou Suoh-sama."I `s the one that called for me to come to Ouran,playing the part of a student but does he know its me?

"Ah Hitou Duane,welcome.I have you`re schedual(sp?)and map of the school,as well as other papers you`ll need."Suoh says when I stand infront of his desk.

He`s a middle aged man and very has a son and is superitendint to this school.I got Maki-san to get me his file.

"Arigato."I say,taking the papers held out.I glance at them quickly before turning back to Suoh."Suoh-sama you do know I am one of the detectives hired to catch the murderer(sp?)?"

"Hai,but I expected someone older,better in the field-"

"I have studied as a detective for a very long time Suoh-sama,and out of all my cases I have never failed to catch the needed crimanail,age doesn`t matter in this field as long as you`re good enough and have gone through the training.I should let you know that I am good enough to be tied for best detective in the world.f you can find someone better then by all means find them."

Suoh stares at me,shocked by my speech.

"Uh...w-well if you`re that good,you`ll have know problems catching this culprite(sp?)."

" hai,my partner and I will be by sometime to gather information untill then Sayounara."

"Sayounara."Suoh answers.I bow and walk out,pauseing to bow to the secrtary that wasn`t there when I went in.

I wonder the hall,looking at my map of the students litter the hall waiting for first bell.I look up from my map at the rooms on the one I`m searching floor.

"This schools to big."I mutter,the maps are of all 50 buildings,one large map,who thought that up?I sigh and start towards the nearest group of students,hoping they`ll help me,they`re a group of girls,all wearing the yellow banana dress of a uniform(seriously!the uniforn`s ugly!-Duane).

"O-ohiyo.'I say quietly to get their girls turn to me,stopping in theiy`re doing,their eyes on me.I swollow"T-this is my first day...and I don`t know where to go,c-can one of...you...help...me?'I ask,a light blush forcing its way to my face at the amittince that I`m lost.I feel their eyes on me,none making a move to help me.I start fidgeting with my paper,looking they`re busy?

"KAWAII!"I jump back as they scream,hearts in their eyes.

"Eh?Whats kawaii?"I ask,head tiped to the move.

They start towards me,their voices loud as they shout question after question at me.I turn,relizing more girls have appered.

"Whats you`re name?"A girl shouts in my ear and I flinch away.

"What class are you in?"

"You`re a commoner aren`t you?"

I turn my head every way,as they continue shouting not even giving me time to answer their questions before sprouting new ones.

"I-I`m H-Hitou Duane."I say backing up as much as I can."I-I`m gunna be in 2-2A."I say,not sure if they heared me over the UP WITH THESE GIRLS?

"You`re like Huni-sempai!"a girl yells,the others all nod.

"SO KAWAII!"Then they come closer(I thought they were already close enough!-Duane),into my personial space.I back away,swirls my apper in my eyes as their voices all pierce my head,voice blurring into next voice.I give up,letting them pull me this way and that. I slump but still they continue on(kinda like in some animes where the character faints-Maki).

As they pull and prod me-both verbly and non,I hear the sound of footsteps near.I moun,great more of these when I look up,my eyes connect with someones-and SO not a ,definitly not.

I stare at familiar eyes and they stare back,relization,exitment and disbelieve plain on their face as a smile breacks on mine.

Whats he doing here?Is he the other detective?He has to be why else would he be here?I am going to kill him later for not keepin in touch!

"Hitou-sempai!"One of the phyco-girls calls.I blink taking my eyes off the person,only to relize all the girls are silent and stareing at me.I blush red,I zoned out.

"G-gomen girls."I say rubbing the back of my head sheepishly.

"Thats okay Hitou-san!"A girl yells.

"Yeah!"

"Hitou-sempai,can we call you Duane?"And with that one question the other phyco-girls take it as a cue and lurch into more questions,pauseably faster and louder then before.

"G-girls!P-please!One at a time!Hey!"I say in protest,hardly being heared though as the phyco-girls just my demise the person just snorts.I quickly send them a ice glare.

He`s so gunna get it!

But first...HOW IN KAMI`S NAME DO I GET AWAY FROM THESE GIRLS?

* * *

Sama:Great respect,or that the speacker is lower social status(Duane calls Souh,Souh-sama out loud because he is pretending to be a student.)

San:Mr/Mrs/Miss.

Hai:Yes

Ja ne/Sayounara:Goodbye

Ohayou:Good morning

Arigato:Thank you

Kawaii:Cute

Sempai:Upper classman

Gomen:Sorry

Kami:God

Phyco-girls:Duanes discription of the Ouran females.:)

1)I don`t know the name of the hat,if any of you do tell me!

Willow:Wow!those girls are phyco!Well there ya go!The secound chapt!Yay!

Willow:Now to the-

Duane:Ya could of helped me with those Phyco-girls!

Mystery person:No I couldn`-chan(Familiarty ,usually used on girls,or a person or thing thats Kawaii)wouldn`t me it was amusing.

Duane:Oh well _thanks_!`Cause of you I get stuck with Phyco-girls!

Mystery person:Deal with time on 'A mystery at Ouran!'.Another detective arrives,but just who is he?And the mystery person(its obviously me)that Duane seems to know?Questions will be answered and more will spring up in 'Akira-the secound detective!'.'So prepare for it-and more Phyco-girls.

Duane:NANI(what)?

Willow:See ya next time!

Blue ninja Waffles Willow

Mata Ashita.


	3. Akira:The secound detective!

Annette:Heys to all you readers!Third chapters here and I promise its better then the last one because I have a Beta reader now!Well go on and read it!

* * *

Akira`s POV

The scenery passes by in a blur as Toto-san drives my black Rolls Royce Phantom to the Ouran Academy. This rich kid school, I hear, is quite a show.

"Akira-sama, you know your mission?" Toto-san asks.

I nod once. "Hai, Toto-san. Enter the school under the impression of a first-year scholarship student without being discover."

"Objective?"

"To uncover the mysterious circumstances surrounding these murders."

"Correct."

It goes silent for a moment and I sigh. Looking forward, I notice Toto-sans wearing his favorite outfit instead of what I asked him to.

Toto-san is a very tall man with broad shoulders, muscles betraying his true strength. He wears a cowboy hat low on his head, giving him an American Western look. A black trench coat covers his white button-up shirt, black vest, black dress jeans, and black cowboy boots. His face is hidden to all, and only a few know what he really looks like underneath. Just like others of his kind, he is very dangerous, carrying a gun and years of martial arts training.

Then again, I suppose none of us are very safe; we're all trained to fight.

"Toto-san, do you know who the other detective is?" I ask again. I'd already tried getting the answer out of him once, when we first learned a second party would be involved, but he had yet to really answer my question.

More silence.

"You shall find out tonight, Akira-sama," he eventually says with a faint smile. "When you come to the mansion after school."

My eyes narrow in suspicion; he knows and won't tell me. This is not like him at all.

"You're going to prepare the mansion for both of us, I trust?"

"Hai." He responds as he parks the car. "Have a good first day, and don't scare anyone!" I can't see his face, but I know there's a smile on it.

"I'll try," is my reply. He laughs as I open the door and step out, bag in hand. I lean back in just long enough to add, "De wa mata"

"Hai, de wa mata."

Shutting the door behind me, I turn to face the school.

Hideous.

That is the only word I can think of that describes it. A pink school? Honestly, what next? As if those girl uniforms weren't bad enough...

I continue to stare at the building, not moving. It's not that I'm nervous; I've never been the type to worry about something as trivial as that. It's more the fact that I haven't been in school for four years and rarely spend time in a large group of people. I never needed to.

But I'm definitely not nervous.

I start forward and into the pink school, paying much attention to my surroundings,even if it looks like I`m not. I'd already memorized the map I had Toto-san get for me. I could tell you where every room is―library, music room, classroom, spare room, and more.

The first stop is the Charimans' office, to pick up the usual packet of first-day papers. Schedule, locker combinations, and so on. I already know the rules, including dress codes and the requirement to join at least one club, so there wasn't too much else I would really need. But, most importantly, I needed to speak with him about the mission.

I knocked once, entering without waiting for a response. Suoh looks up, surprised, at my sudden appearance. I put on a show of overall apathy as I walk up to his desk, arms crossed over my chest.

"Tsudia Akira," he says, regaining his composure. "I've been waiting for the second party."

I frowned internally, but my face remained emotionless. Second party?

"Suoh," I greeted with a curt nod. "So, is this other person already here, then?"

"Hai. Left to find class not too long ago." I nod again, and he shuffles through the papers on his desk. "Here's your―"

"Schedule, map, and other papers I may need, correct?" I say, cutting him off. Normally one wouldn`t be given this by the Chairman, but there were several other classified documents mixed in.

"Hai," he answers, blinking.

I take the papers and put them away.

"The other detective..." I begin, getting back on-topic. Just who is this other detective to be able to call me the second party?

"Ah. As I said, he just left. You two are so young, though...out of curiosity―if I may ask―why are two kids detectives? I got his answer, but what is yours?"

"Despite my age, I have been through rigourous training since I was young to get where I am today. I have been very successful, placing as one of the best in the world. Age has nothing to do with it," I say as I exited the room, leaving a stunned Chairman behind me.

I walk down the hall, passing several groups of students along the way. Eventually, I pull out my schedule to look at it, stopping in a nearly-empty hallway, where few students are.

Not too bad for classes; I'd already taken them all before, and should have no problem passing a second time.

As I turn the corner, the loud, high-pitched squeal of many female voices reaches my ears, drawing my attention. The first thing I see is a large group directly in front of me―obviously, the ones creating the disturbance. But it is the person in the middle of them that causes me to stop.

He turns, eyes locking with mine. As we continue to state at each other, I realize who those familiar blue irises belong to. A smile appears on his face, and without thinking, I opened my mouth to call out. But he gives a subtle shake of the head, telling me to wait.

I nod.

So, he's the other detective. Toto-san, I can't believe you didn't tell me that he's here! The one person I've wanted to see, to write to, to call, to hear from. He's here!

"Hitou-sempai!" One of the girls calls out, bring us both back to reality.

He turns back to the group, breaking out eye contact. The rest of the girls, I notice, are all silent. Staring at him.

It makes me mad.

"G-gomen, ladies," he says, rubbing at the back of his neck.

What are you doing?

"That's okay, Hitou-san!" Another exclaims.

"Yeah!" The others chime in.

"Hitou-sempai, will you hang out with us later?"

I narrow my eyes. These girls don`t know him, nor should they. He will be talking to me later, not them.

"L-Ladies, please! One at a time!" He yells over their enthusiastic chatter, panic in his eyes.

I roll mine with a snort. He could easily get out of this himself, if he really tried. Ignoring his ice-cold glare he aims at me, I walk right up to the psycho-girls. A single clearing of the throat is all it takes to get their attention.

"I need to speak with him," I announce, emotionless. Without another word, I turn and start away.

"H-Hai!" Duane says, stumbling out of the group. He turns back to the girls with an apologetic smile. "Gomen!" Then he runs after me.

Out of the corner of my eye, I notice a raven-haired boy staring after us, notebook in hand. I don`t like it,why would someone feel the need to pay such attention to us?

When we are far enough away from the girls, I stop and turn to face Duane. He stares at me, many emotions flickering across his eyes. I'm sure they're flicking in mine as well.

"Akira, you're―" but before he could continue, I cut him off by holding up a hand. I subtly nod once in the direction of the boy following us. Duane nods in understanding. "We'll talk at lunch, ne?"

"Hai," I say.

The bell rings just then. Mentally, I glare at it. It's far too loud.

"I`ll see you at lunch," I say with a sigh.

"Hai, de wa mata!" He yells, running off before I can answer.

I, too, head to class.

Everyone turns to me as I open the door, the whispers starting from the moment my foot touched the classroom ground.

"He was with Hitou-sempai!" One particularly loud girl whispers to her friend. I resist the urge to openly glare at her.

"You're right! Oh, my, he's cute!" The friend whispers back.

This time, I glare at the both of them. They immediately shut up.

I glance around the rest of the classroom. The boys look only partially interested, as one might expect when it came to a new kid. The girls, however, are leaning forward, hearts in their eyes. Great

I see two red-haired twins watching my every movement as I stand, their eyes filled with confusion. The boy in-between them...looks completely uninterested. And he could easily pass as a she. Before I can continue the thought further, however, the sensei finally seems to realize I'm here.

"Oh, yes. The new student." He walks towards me. "Come. Introduce yourself to the class, please."

He puts a hand on my back, but I flinch away from his touch instinctively. I am not fond of people touching me. And telling them something about myself? Right. The only thing they're getting is a name and a warning. I've had to learn the hard way against giving out too much information on one's self.

I do not, and step up to face the class. Hands in pocket, face emotionless, I stare neutrally at each one of them.

Subconsciously, I raise a hand to smooth my hair. It's not that I'm worried about my appearance―I often receive compliments in that department―but it's hard not to feel even the slightest bit self-conscious beneath their intense stares.

I am of average height, with a slim yet toned body. Brown hair barely reaches my shoulders, but almost covers my deep eyes that match my hair and is exact and neat, not a strand out of place. I wear a white zippered hoodie under a undone black dress coat, fitted black pants that look of denim but aren`t, knee-high white boots that tie up to the cuff, a slanted white belt and a soul locket that completes my look.

"My name is Tsudia Akira." My tone is flat. " Where I`m from and where I studied...well, I don't feel like telling toy that. But I will tell you to never make me mad, or you'll live to regret it."

The temperature of the room seems to drop as the last words exit my lips; the boys, recognizing danger, lean back and eye me with more than a hint of curiosity. The girls, unfortunately, pay no heed. Or maybe they're just too stupid to realize it. They lean forward even further, eye-hearts growing.

The twins now seem a mixture of angry, confused, and shocked.

The boy in between them doesn't seem to care.

"Er...well..." The sensei says,unsure. "Your seat is over there, by the window, next to Hitachiin-kun. Hitachiin-kun?"

One of the red-haired twins raises his hand, and I follow it absently to my seat, paying little heed to the rest of the class.

* * *

Duane`s POV

I made it to class five minutes after the bell, the door slamming shut behind me. I stand, panting heavily, in front of the room with all eyes on me. My face goes red.

"Ah, the new student. Glad you could join us," the sensei comments, making me blush even more.

"Gomen. I got lost."

She nods. "Well, introduce yourself to the class."

I blink, then turn to face them. Oh.

"Um...I-I'm Hitou Duane. The new scholarship student." I manage to get out despite my stuttering.

The girls whisper to each other in delight as I stand there, embarrassed.

"Look, it's Hitou-san!"

"Yeah, he's so kawaii!"

My face turns a red that shouldn`t be possible.

The guys just roll their eyes, but smile up at me nonetheless.

"I-I hope we can all get along well for the duration of my time here," I say with a smile.

The girl scream. The guys laugh and wave.

Well, at least everyone's interested.

"Very well, now." Says the sensei,without a caring face. "You will sit next to Ohtori-kun. Ohtori-kun, will you please raise your hand?"

A boy with glasses does so, and my eyes widen. It's him! The raven-haired person who was following Akira and...

I smile, taking my seat. I offer a warm greeting and a wave to both him, and the energetic blonde sitting on his other side. The one I know to be the Chairman's son.

* * *

Akira`s POV

Class passes by slowly. No one was paying attention, too distracted by the presence of someone new. But soon, the lunch bell rings, and I quickly rise from my seat to leave before anyone else can move. I have to find Duane.

I wander through the halls towards class 2A, only to be blocked by―guess who? The psycho-girls.

I sigh. Didn't they hear me in class?

"Tsubia-san!" One of them practically yells in my ear.

"Hai?" I answer plainly.

"Well...um, we were wondering if you'd..." another trails off slowly.

"Answer some questions." A braver one finished for her.

"I'm busy."

"It won't take long!"

I sigh again. Do I really have a choice? "Fine."

They scream, surging forward. My jaw draws as they rattle off a series of question too fast for me to understand. They're too close. They're too loud. They're too annoying!

"Hmm...I feel bad for the new kid." A feminine voice says over the noise. I twist around to find the source in hopes she might know what to do.

"Why? It's like that for us, too." Two voice answer in unison.

I spot them; the twins, and that boy. But, that voice sounded like a girl...

"Hai, but we're used to it." Used to it?

"Well, maybe they'll realize that there are better things to look at than some new kid." One twin says.

The boy rolls his eyes.

"Tsubia-san!" The psycho-girls yell once more, trying to regain my attention.

"I have to go," I tell them, trying to wiggle out of their death-grip. It's no use, as it makes them hold tighter, screaming. Since I get away the normal, reasonable way, I go for the alternative.

I glare.

Long and hard. Ice eyes, the kind only a few can create. Emotionless.

It doesn`t work.

For once my glare doesn`t work.

Shocked, I check my watch in desperation. Lunch is almost over and I`m stuck with these girls. Smiles spread across their faces, and they step forward.

I groan; this is such a waste of time.

* * *

Sama:Respect or the speaker is of lower social status.

San:Mr/Mrs/Miss.

Senpai:Upper classman

Hai:Yes.

Dewa mata:See you later

Kawaii:Cute

Sensei:Teacher

No honorafic:Fimiliarty between close friends and family.

Chan:Familiarty,usually used for girls and kawaii people/things

Nani:What?

Ne:Right?

Phyco-girls:Duanes and Akiras defination of Ourans girls(If any of these is wrong please correct me.)

Akira:Those girls really are phyco.

Duane:Well yeah!Didn`t you see what happened to me in the last chapter?

Akira:I did,but I ignored it.I hate questions though,its not like they`ll get any infromation from me.

Annette:Well we`ll just have to see what happens later in the story for that now won`t we?I suck at fangirl how`d you all like it?What do you think of Akira and Duane?The story really gets started here!

Duane:Whats up with Ohtori-san following Akira and I though?

Annette:You`ll just have to wait till next time to fing that out.

Akira:Next time on 'A mystery at Ouran'.Why is Ohtori-san following Duane and I?The twins get angry and a plan is brewed around Duane and meet new faces and new problems for us we say yes to a offer,but the offer?

All this and more answered in 'The Host club?'

Duane:Thats a lot to answer,but I`m sure Willow-chan can do it!

Annette:Thanks Duane!Please review and tell me what you think,what questions do you have? Some critism is welcome-but don`t be rude!

Blue Ninja Waffles Willow

Mata ashita.


	4. whose that?

Will:Hey guys!Forth chapter, far,you`ve meet Toto-san,Maki-san,Duane and Akira. You`ve been slightly introduced to Kouya, Hikaru, Koaru and Haruhi. So to be introduced to the rest, read on!

* * *

Duane runs down the hallway quickly, dodging between students so fast they didn`t even know he was there. He`s heading to classroom 1A to pick up Akira. Stepping out of the classroom, Akira turns to see Duane running at him.

It didn`t take long at all for Duane to reach him. And once he did, he grabs Akira by the hand and pulls him back down the hall, searching for a empty room. Taking a left Duane throws open a door and drags Akira in. He doesn`t look around the room, just shuts the door and lunges at Akira, wrapping his arms around him in a tight hug, which Akira returns less tightly.

"Akira! Why didn`t you tell me you were coming to Ouran?" Duane asks still hugging the usually emotionless boy. "Why haven`t you kept in touch at all? I haven`t seen or heard from you in years! I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too." Akira answers in a quiet voice."Gomen, Duane. I was busy as I`m guessing you were. I had no time to call you since the academy. I`ll make up for it at the house."

"Just don`t do it again!" Duane scolds, finally letting go and stepping back to face Akira properly.

"I won`t."

"You better not!" Duane says with a puff, arms crossed over chest as he stares at Akira,who stares back, hands in pockets. Suddenly, Akira`s eyes flash to the rest of the room and he nods towards it. Blinking Duane looks.

And gasps.

The room is filled with people. Girls, for the most part, exception of seven boys. Everyone stares at them.

Duane turns red. Akira chuckles so only Duane can hear. After sending Akira a glare, Duane looks back at the people.

"G-gomen nasi. W-we didn`t m-mean to barge in." He says, bowing to them.

The girls suddenly call out in loud voices, some calling Duanes name, others Akira`s.

"Hitou-san." A boy steps forward towards Akira and Duane.

Akira`s eyes widen; it is the one that followed them. The one Duane found out went by Ohtori.

Duane turns to Ohtori and pauses before smiling.

"Hi Ohtori-san!"Duane says.

Akira watches Ohtori as Duane talks with him. His eyes taking in all of Ohtori`s features. Short neat raven hair, some falling the tiniest bit in front of onyx eyes that hide behind glasses. His skin pale, face define and handsome. He stands a bit taller then Akira and a lot taller then Duane. Like the other six, he`s clad in the usual boys uniform. A purple blazer(1), white button-up shirt, black tie, black pants as well as black shoes.

"Hey look its Tsudia-san." A voice says.

Turning his head ever slightly, Akira sees a pair of twins and the boy thats always with them, surrounded by girls who were staring at them but is now staring at Akira and Duane.

The twins have short,ginger hair that reaches their golden eyes (Odd,never seen anyone with golden eyes before-Akira). Their skin is also pale, but not as much as Ohtori`s. They too, are handsome. One he recognizes is Hikaru,the other he doesn`t know the name of,but can easily find out.

The boy in the middle on the other hand, is shorter then the twins. His hair a brown falls in front of his chocolate eyes, just a few shades lighter then Akira`s. His face is feminine and cute. Fujioka Haruhi. Akira knows of him, of course. He is also a scholarship student. The very first Ouran ever had.

There`s something off about this boy, Akira thinks to himself as he stares at Haruhi.

"What's he doing here? And whose the other boy?" Hikaru asks, a smirk appearing on his face. "You don`t think-"

"Hikaru don`t jump to conclusions." Haruhi says with a sigh.

"But why else would they be here?" Hikaru twin continues.

"Maybe by accident? And it doesn`t matter as long as the guest don`t mind."

The twins shrug.

Guest? These girls must be the guest Haruhi was referring too, but why are they here...? Akira thinks having overheard them.

"Duane!" Someone yells energetically.

Akira`s head snaps up. Who would dare refer to Dane by his first name? And on his first day!

"Hi Suoh-san." Duane says still smiling. This time though, it's directed at a blonde boy.

His hair, parting over his left eye and falling in front of his right. His eyes, which strike Akira as odd as the Hitachiins, are violet. He stands a little taller then Ohtori. Akira knows of this boy as he knows of Haruhi- just for different reasons. This time, because he is Suoh`s son. Suoh Tamaki is his name.

"Its nice of you to drop by with your friend. Allow me the honar of introducing you to the members of the Ouran High School Host Club."

_'Host club?'_ Akira and Duane think.

Akira walks over to Duane, standing beside him._'Well might as well get to know some of the people here,just in case.'_

"Sure Suoh-san!" Duane says.

"Well Duane you know Ohtori Kyouya, vice president!" He says pointing to Ohtori, now known as Kyouya. "I am Souh Tamaki, President and king!" He says rather proudly.

Akira and Duane stay silent.

"This is Huninozuka (Huni) Mitsukuni!"

A small boy jumps up to them. Akira flinches back slightly, but it goes un-noticed, or almost three people saw it. Blonde hair falling in front of caramel eyes is Huni. He carries a small pink bunny as he smiles up at Akira and Duane. Surprisingly, Duane stands taller then Huni, but only by a inch or two.

"Morinozuka( Mori) Takashi!"

A tall boy walks forward and picks up Huni. Akira and Duane stare up at him, their jaws dropping(though only slightly on my part-Akira). Mori has short black hair and gray eyes. He`s obviously strong.

"Hitachiin Hiakru and Koaru!"

_'So Koaru`s the name of Hitachiin-sans twin. They're Hitachiins, hai, hai. I heard they had twins.'_ Akira thinks as he stares at the twins.

Hikaru turns, his gaze locking with Akiras. He seems unsure, on edge. Akira raises a eyebrow and Hikaru turns back.

"And last but not least, Fujioka Haruhi." Tamaki says and Haruhi steps forward and smiles.

"Konnichiwa Hitou-sempai, Tsudia-san." He says smiling.

"Konnichiwa Fujioka-kun." Duane says smiling. "Actually we already know who you are. You`re a scholarship student, just like us."

Haruhi nods to both of them, then steps back with the rest.

"We are the Ouran Host Club!" Tamaki yells and rose petals fall out of nowhere.

Akira swats one away as it lands on him. Duane grins and snatches some out of the air. The girls giggle. Akira looks over the Host once more. Through the flower shower, he notices Kyouya scribbling away in his black notebook. His eyes raise, meeting Akira's, and he smiles. A chill as cold as winter travels over Akira`s spine, but he doesn`t look away from the Ohtori.

"Hitou-san, Tsudia-kohai may I talk to you in privet for a second?"

Akiras eyes narrow at the boy`s obviously fake smile.

"Uh...su-" Music starts from nowhere, cutting Duane off.

_Inspector Gadget(whoo whoo)_

_Inspector Gadget(whoo whoo)_

_Inspector Gadget.(whoo whoo)_

_Inspector Gadget_

_Go Gadget,go_

A red-faced Duane whips out his cell phone as every girl in the room "aww"`s in unison.

"Excuse me, it`s important." he says.

" Maki-san or Toto-san?" Akira asks, looking bored.

"Maki-san." Duane answers, flipping open his phone and walking a tad away. "Moshi moshi?."

_"Duane-sama, how has your day gone?"_ Maki says through the phone.

"Very well , arigatou. Especially that little surprise you didn`t tell me about, hm Maki-san?"

Maki chuckles. _"How do you like it?"_

"Its nice, though next time tell me when you know Akira`s going to be here!"

Akira walks up to Duane and takes the phone.

"Konnichiwa Maki-san, please tell Toto-san that the next time you two keep something like this away from us, you`ll regret it."

_"Ah, konnichiwa Akira-sama. You`ll have to tell Toto-san ,himself. As for surprises we have one more." _Maki says, a smile clear in his voice.

"Maki-san, what's the second surprise?...L(2)`s not coming is he?" Akira asks after a second of thought.

Duane looks up, eyes filled with hope at seeing another old friend.

_"Iie, iie. He`s on a case right now, some where in Tokyo I believe, with a detective Light. Its something else entirely."_

"Good, he`s not coming."

Duane deflates, then raises a eyebrow at Akira. "Since when, do you not like L-san?"

Akira just shrugs.

"So, when are you or Toto-san coming to pick us up?"Akira asks into the phone.

_"Toto left a bit ago and should be there soon, if not now."_

"Dune, check the window." Duane nods and walks towards the window, looking out he pauses, then laughs.

"Our ride's here." He calls back.

"Hai. Maki-san well see you at the house."

_"Hai, Akira-sama." _Akira snaps the phone shut and passes it to Duane, who pockets it.

"We must leave now. Perhaps we can talk again later, Ohtori." Akira says and turns to the door. "Come on, Dune."

"Hai! Gomen Ohtori-san!" Bowing to The Host and to the guest, Duane runs to the door and follows Akira throw it.

They walk outside and approuch Toto, who leans against Akira`s Rolls Royce Phantom. He still has his trench coat and all, hat placed securely on head.

"Akira-sama, Duane-sama." He says, opening the backseat door.

"Toto-san! Its good to see you-or your clothes, at any rate!"Duane says, bouncing up to the man.

"Its good to see you too, Duane-sama. You two ready to go?"

"Hai." Akira answers and they all climb into the car.

* * *

Pulling up the long drive, they pass gardens and fresh lawns until they reach a large mansion. Stepping out they look up at it. Its large. Very large. Six levels, if the basement and basement lab count.

They walk up the stone stairs and open the wood doors. Inside the entrance hall is is of marble,some gold and silver ordainments placed in random places,a large chandelier hangs over head. Its not too showy on the inside_**, **_which is how both Akira and Duane likes it.

"Duane-sama. Akira-sama welcome home." Maki says, appearing out of an adjoining room.

Maki has shed his coat and hat, showing his face. Maki's pretty old for being a body guard. His hair is white and thinning, a moustache and small beard on his wrinkling face,but his eyes are lighted emerald.

"Hai,Maki-san."Duane says smiling.

Toto-san takes their bags and leaves only to come back a few minutes later also without coats. Toto stands next to Maki. Mirror image to Maki, as they are twins.

"So, what work have you done to prepare the mansion?"

The twins smile and turn on their heel.

"This way please."

Akira and Duane look at each other, then follow their protecters.

Maki and Toto lead them towards a metal door. An elevator. Pressing the button, it opens to allow the four entrance. Toto steps forward, motioning to the number pad.

"As you know this mansion has six floors in total and before anyone could get to any of the floors through the elevators. This causes a problem in keeping people out of certain areas . So we have made it so that only those with something specific can get in."

"Is it a finger print scanner? Toto-san, those can be fooled." Duane says.

"We know and iie, its not. This is a code."

"A code?" Akira says.

"Yes and a card." Maki says taking what looked to be two normal, silver cards out of his pocket.

Akira and Duane each take one.

"You swipe the card here."Toto says showing them a small creak between the wall and number pad. Swiping it a keypad slides out of the wall to their right."The code is simple. Care to give it a guess?"Toto asks stepping away.

Akira and Duane step towards the pad. Taking a moment to think,they glance back at Maki and Toto,who are staring at them. They roll their eyes simultaneously; Akira whispers something into Duane`s ear, to which Duane nods and begins typing.

Suddenly the elevator started moving down.

"Well done. What was it?"

"Surprise."Akira and Duane say together.

"It was fairly easy."Duane says

"You two keep on about surprises today."Akira adds

The twins nod. The elevator stops.

This floor is not marked on the number pad. The doors slide open and they all step out. Akira and Duanes jaws drop,making them look like goldfish.

The room is large. Very, _very_ large. A huge computer screen is on three walls, a white board covers every inch of the other wall. Filing cabinets are positioned around the room, as well as desks with more computers. A door leads to a dojo like room, another to a filling room. Perfect for their work. Two elevators stand on the other side of the room.

The boys, still staring at all the computers and all, were guided to the elevators.

"Akira-sama, Duane-sama. These elevators are special,they go everywhere in the house,every room. They can only come back if you or one of us are in it. You have to do three things to activate this one. The card." Toto slides the card much like before. "A code, this time being the name of the academy: akumesacademyforthetalented. And a eye scan."

Toto stands in front of a pannel , opening to reveal a retina scanner. The light passes over his eyes. The elevator started.

"One elevator leads just to Toto`s, Akira-sama`s, Duane-sama`s and my bedroom. The other to every room in the mansion, but it will not return without the cards and the eye match." Maki explains.

The elevator stopped again and the doors open. Walking out, they enter yet another large room. The walls light blue, a large two-king-sized -bed sits across from a balcony window, the curtains a light orange. An oak dresser mimics a oak desk. A computer sitting on top, printer on a table beside it. A television hangs on the far wall.

"Duane-sama, this is your room." Maki says. "Turn around."

Everyone turns and the boys gape. Where the elevator was is now regular wall.

"When it is not needed the elevator will remain hidden. Press here." Maki presses the wall lightly by the TV, instantly the wall pulled back revealing metal doors of the elevator. "Thats it for secrets."

"So the rest of the mansion is just the same?"Akira asks

"Well, cleaned up. But yes, the same." Maki answers.

"OK Maki-san, Toto-san can you get us some files?"Duane asks as they start to the elevator again.

"Hai, which one?"

"Five, actually: Ohtori Kyouyas, Suoh Tamakis, Hitachiin Hikaru and Koaru, Huninozuka Mitsukuni and Morinozuka Takashi."

With a nod, Maki and Toto leave as soon as the elevator opens.

* * *

"Hitou-san." Kyouya says as Duane with a nod and sits in his desk beside him.

"Hi Ohtori-san! How are you today?" Duane says smiling largely at the third son of the Ohtori`s and putting his book down.

"Fine. How are you?"

"Good!"

Kyouya nods.

"Hi Duane!" Tamaki yells jumping up to them. Duane smiles in greeting and turns away as Tamaki starts talking to Kyouya. His concentration going back to his book, but that does not stop him from over hearing some. "Hi Mother!"

"Mother?" Duane asks a grin coming onto his face.

Kyouya sighs. "Hello Father."

"Mother have you checked on the kids this morning?"

"No I have not."Kyouya answers.

Tamaki gasps and Duane mock gasps.

"But Ohtori-san. A good mother always checks on their kids!" Duane says,a look of shock on his face. Kyouya glares and it does nothing to faze Duane. Duane just smiles and turns away from the shocked Ohtori.

"Hitou-san, may I speak with you and your friend today at lunch?" Kyouya says. "Since, after all, we missed the chance to do so yesterday."

"OH! Yes we never finished yesterday ,gomen about that. I`ll see if it`s okay with Akira. We may be busy." Duane answers.

"It won`t take long." Kyouya promises.

Duane bites his lip hesitantly. "If it won`t take long...I might be able to convince Akira to take the time."

"Good."

"But there's more then one problem. We may have to talk to you another time if Akira`s problem gets in the way..." Duane trails off, having accidently said too much.

"What problem?" Tamaki asks, Duane jumps out of his thoughts.

"N-no, its nothing."

"I have a question. What's up with Akira? He never answers when anyone talks to him- beside from you-and he seems closed. It seems a little rude to those around him."

Duane looked down. "Akira...isn`t being rude. Thats just how he...protects himself. I can`t explain it, Suoh-san. Gomen."

Tamaki stays silent, a hand to his chin. Duane was quiet and Kyouya was watching him.

A couple of girls walked by, whispering.

"Did you hear about the new cross-play the host Club is doing?" One says

"Hai, I can`t wait! They're all so cute!" The other girl nods in agreement.

"Hey...Ohtori-san, Suoh-san." Duane says as he watches the girls join a group, all whispering about The Host Club.

"Yes Hitou-san?" Kyouya asks,looking up.

"Your club is very popular isn`t it? A lot of people talk about it."

"Yes." Kyouya answers.

"Hm...interesting..."

* * *

Class seemed to fly by for Duane. Before long, he found himself leading Kyouya and Tamaki to classroom 1A. As they entered the room, Hikaru, Karou, and Haruhi each look up in surprise. Akira sighs. The girls that had not yet left begin whispering to one another.

"Kyouya, Tamaki,what are you doing here?" Koaru asks, standing.

"We are here to talk to Akira, and you three." Kouya answers. "Huni-senpai and Mori-senpai will be meeting us."

"Why?" Haruhi asks. "Wait, do I want to know?"

"You`ll find out when we`re there, that is if..."Tamaki trails off, looking at Akira and Duane.

"Dune you know we were busy this lunch." Akira says with a sigh.

"It won`t take long then we can do what we planned." Duane says, shyly.

"Fine." Akira says and starts to the door." Well come on." He says over his shoulder.

Gaping at him, they run after, Duane having already followed him, is walking beside Akira.

"Akri, can you try being nicer? We need people to like us here." Duane whispers.

"No we need to solve a crime, nowhere does it say we need to make friends. Plus I`m perfectly fine with the friends I have."

"So Maki-san, Toto-san, L-san, Watari-san and me?"

"Hai"

Kyouya leads them to the third music room.

Once inside, Akira`s pounced on by a ball of blonde. A yelling blonde.

"Aki-chan!"

Akira tenses visibly as Huni`s arms wrap around his waist, he freezes, staring down, eyes widen.

"Let go." He says quietly. "Let go of me!" Akira yells, jerking out of Huni`s grip and backing up, far away from the Host, that all stare at him. Huni hugs his bunny, watching puzzled.

"Why are you so rude?" Hikaru asks."You never talk and just now, you didn`t have to yell at Huni-sempai! You could be-"

"Gomen," Duane says quietly to the Host, "Akri has problems with people touching him, he doesn`t mean to be rude." Duane smiles and runs over to his friend. "You OK? " Akira hesitates for a moment, watching the Host before nodding to Duane.

"Now that thats out of the way." Kyouya says when Akira stands beside Duane away from the rest." We have a proposition for you."

"Whats that?" Duane asks head tipped.

"Join The Host club."

It goes silent.

"Nani?" Hikaru and Koaru yell.

"Tsudia-kohai and Hitou-san will be good for the club." Kyouya says."The girls like them. and they will bring in profits."

"Iie." Akira says.

"Nani?" Tamaki asks.

"Iie." Akira repeats."We are not joining the Host Club. We are here as scholarship students to get good grades and to get the recommendations for a collage, we are not here to join a club, that isn`t even worth our time and tricks girls." He turns away.

"Thats your opinion, Duane?" Haruhi asks.

Duane bites his lip looking between his best friend and he hosts.

"Gomen."He says bowing to the Host."But Akira's right. We just don't have the time. Even if I did, I wouldn't think of joining without Akira."

"But-"

"Gomen, we must be going." Duane heads to the door. With a wave, they leave and head to the chairmans."Akira...we didn`t have to turn them down."

"Hai,we did, we have to solve this murder and we can`t do it if we are distracted with a club."

"But we-"

"Dune, just concentrate on the case."

"...OK."he says looking down, Akira looks over to Duane and sighs.

"Dune-" Akira is cut off when he realizes they have reached the chairmans. They enter without knocking, surprising Suoh.

"Hitou-san, Tsudia-san, what brings you here?" He asks looking up from his paperwork at the two detectives.

"We have some questions about the murders."Duane answers.

"Ask away."

"When was the first murder?" Akira asks.

"About after The Host Club christmas ball, Kasugazaki Kanako." Suoh answers.

"The second?"

"Shuzushima Toru, about two weeks later."

"Third?"

"Newspaper club president, right after it was shut down."

"Was there anything about these people that could possibly make someone want them dead?"

"Not that I know of. The Newspaper president, maybe, because he wrote lies about the students and family, but Kaasugaki-san and Suzushima-san? People liked them. They were nice."

"Thats odd. Maybe a personal grudge against families?"

"Hm...iie, iie. Their families are as nice as their kids. The Suzushima family, supplied anyone, even if they couldn`t afford it with utensils and the Kasugaki family the food, to go on the plates. The kids were helpful to the family and helped many clubs."

"So no enemies in the school, no families enemies. Could you show us where the bodies were found?"

"Hai, but wouldn`t that be dangerous? The students may get suspicious."

"When is a good time?"

"How about tomorrow ?" Duane asks.

"Hai." The bell rings."Well get to class boys, I will be seeing you later."

They nod and walk out.

"So, chances are it wasn't a crime of passion, though we don't know all the details yet." Akira says.

"The Newspaper club may have enemies." Duane says. "But if so, why wouldn't the killer go after the other members as well?"

"Well, we`ll have to find out about these people first, find out who they talk to, who they didn`t talk to and why."

"Hai."

Arriving at class 2A, Duane waves and runs inside, only to be cornered by girls.

"Hitou-san!"

"How are you?"

"We were looking for you all lunch!"

Suddenly, a hand grabs Duane's shoulder and pulls him out of the crowd of girls. Looking up, he sees Tamaki.

"See, Duane? The girls like you. How can you be so cruel to keep away from them?"

"Well, right now, you`re keeping me away from them. Suoh-san, gomen but we`re not joining."

For Akira, it was a little different. When he walks in and sits down, Hikaru and Kaoru walk over, pulling Haruhi with them. They circle around his desk.

"Akira-kun you should join the club." Koaru says.

Akira looks up with a frown. Why are these people using his first name? Its fake sure, but...

"There's more to life then studying."

"I have all I need, arigatou."

"Yeah, one friend and books. Dude you need to get out there and become friends with people here." Hikaru says, leaning on the desk.

"Do not talk to me like you know me Hitachiin Hikaru. You do not know who my friends are or aren`t outside of here. And like I said, I am here for one thing and one thing only." Hiakru`s and Koaru`s eyes widen slightly. Was it just a guess or does he actually know whose, who?

Haruhi sighs from his spot between the twins, "Guys stop it, he doesn`t want to join. Leave him alone."

"But Haruhi!" Hikaru and Kaoru say together. "Why can`t he just forget why he came for a bit and make some friends? Thats what Tono wants."

Akira chuckles. "Forget the reason I came? Not possible. As for friends, I have all I need, I do not want more. I told that to Duane. Studying is my first priority."

"Yeah, I used to think that way too." Haruhi says."But now I know that friends matter too and are very important. I`m glad I got to know the Host club."

"Haruhi..." Hikaru whispers staring at Haruhi.

"Why don`t you want more friends?" Koaru asks, already over the shock of what Haruhi said.

"Its...complicated. Now go, class is starting." With that, Akira turns away from the trio and immediately pretends to pay attention to the teacher.

* * *

At the end of the day, Akira and Duane head to their car. Maki picks them up today. They were tired, it was obvious. Tamaki and the Host Club the cause of it. They simply refused to leave Akira and Duane alone.

"How was your day Akira-sama, Duane-sama?" Maki asks as the kid detectives climbed into the Bentley.

They just sighed in response.

They sat in silence as Maki drives. Duane in deep thought, Akira not so much. He had been staring out the window, thinking about the case. But his mind wondered and as such, so did his eyes.

To Duane.

Akira watched Duane as the shorter boy looked around a bit, eyes unfocused before resting on the leather seats. Akiras eyebrows knitted together as he watched his best friend. Something was bothering Duane. Akira opened his mouth to ask what was wrong but Duane beat him.

"Hey Akira, have you noticed how popular the Host club is?"Duane asks.

Akira blinks. "...Hai." After all every girl was talking either about them or The Host club. Even some of the boys spoke of it as if they were people to look up to. "But what about them?"

"It seems they have everyone on their side. They can get everything they want..."

"Dune?" Akira asks. He doesn`t like the way Duanes talking, somethings bothering him. Duane snaps out of whatever transe he was in and smiles at Akira.

"Its nothing, just thinking." Duane says.

Akira doesn`t believe him.

Duane, upon noticing this, smiles widely before turning to the window.

* * *

They next day was hell for Akira and Duane. Every member of the Host club tried to convince the two detectives to join. When Akira was getting his books from his locker he found 'love' notes from Tamaki, stuffed into his locker. Then again in his textbooks. Duane noticed Kyouya kept looking at him in class or when they passed in the hall. Both boys also had many incounters with Huni and Mori walking by them, mentioning "how nice it would be if they had more friends join the club so that the others wouldn`t be so lonely.". Haruhi just stands back, setting a anime sweatdrop size record.

At lunch was particurly bad as Akira and Duane had no way of excaping the loud comments, the looks of Kyouya, Tamaki or even the twins.

By the end of the day, Akira and Duane were annoyed and tried of being confronted on something they already said no to. Especially Akira.

Just as Akira stepped out of his classroom, two arms grip his, forcing him to a stop.

Looking back, he saw Hikaru and Karou sending him identical smirks, with Haruhi not far behind.

"Hey,let me go." He says, tugging slightly. Under normal circumstances, he would have been able to use his martial arts training to escape their hold instantly...but for the time being, he wasn't even allowed that. Suddenly, Mori comes charging at Akira and the twins, he picks Akira up and heaves him over his shoulder and starts walking away, the twins and Haruhi at his sides.

"Put me down." Akira says. "Put me down now!" He almost yells. He _really_ hates when

people touch him.

"Gomen Tsudia-san." Haruhi apologizes. "I`m used to being carried the way you are,but for you it must not be fun."

"No its not. Now put me down,this instant!"

Mori just shrugs, sending Akira up in a jerk.

"Don`t do that!"

"Haruhi, Hikaru, Kaoru, Mori!We got Duane!"Tamaki`s voice echoes,

Akira peaks around Mori to see a pouting Duane thrown over Tamaki`s shoulder. He would have smiled if not for the fact he was in the same situation with Mori.

"Let me go! Suoh-san put me down!" Duane hollers, "Put me down!" Akira can see the little tears on the corners of Duanes eyes as he flails,trying to get down. "LET G-Akira?" Akira rolls his eyes and nods to Duane,who just gapes.

"They got you to huh?"

"Yes."

"You`re mad."

"Yes."

"And you so want to hurt them right now."

"Yes."

"...Go ahead."

"What are you to talking about? You can`t hurt Mori, he`s too strong." Hikaru says.

"Anyway, lets get to the club room." Kyouya says and they set off, carrying Akira and Duane with them.

"As of this moment, the entire Host Club is considered my primary suspect."Akira says,crossing his arms

"You can`t just pick a suspect because you`re mad at them."

"Sure I can. Its called getting so mad that I lie."

Duane frowns.

"What are you two talking about back there?" Kaoru asks, coming into view.

"Nothing of your concern, Kaoru-san."Duane says,Kaoru pauses. His eyes flicking to Hikaru and back. Twice, twice someone has told them apart today.

Haruhi pushes open the door to music room #3 and everyone filed (or was carried) in. Mori and Tamaki set down the two boys. Immediately, they turned to the door, but Huni and Mori stood in front of it. Akira and Duane know that those two are from fighting families and wonder if they can take them with their training. Choosing not to test their theory, they turn to Kyouya.

"We have told you we do not wish to enter your club."Akira says."Why do you not respect our decisions and nag at us?"

"We want you in our club because you could be a good asset to us." Kyouya says.

"If that it, can`t you find someone else?" Duane asks. "Can`t it be someone else?"

"NO!We all really want you in the club!"Tamaki yells.

"No, we all want to be your friends."Haruhi says.

"I have told you I want no more friends."Akira says, slightly irritated but no one noticed.

"But wait about Hitou-sempai?"

"I have told you I won`t do anything without AKira. Though I think it`d be nice if we were friends!"

"Why won`t you join?"Koaru questions"Wouldn`t it be better to be around other people?"

"What we have to do is none of your concern."Akira answers "'As for your second question no."

"But we want you to be."

"But we don`t want to be."

"But you should be around other people."

"but we don`t want to be."

"But-"

"Do not start another sentence with but."

"Fine. We all really think it`d help the club, make you new friends and be good for you."

"Plus, we'll be needing new Host soon." Kyouya says.

"Nani?" Haruhi asks.

"Its true!" Huni says bounding forward."Takashi and I will be graduating this year!"

"Ah." Was Mori`s agreement.

"Thats too bad. No." Akira says.

Duane stays silent. then suddenly looks up smiling.

"Uno momento." He says, saying one moment in spanish. He grabs Akira and pulls him away from The Hosts.

"Dune, what is it?"Akira asks a beaming Duane.

"I just thought of something!"

"And that is...?"

"The Host Club is very popular, most of the girls come here and the boys are all on speaking terms. Not to mention it's a popular destination for casual conversation among peers, during which time questions about the goings on around the school wouldn't raise much suspicion."

"So?"

"So we could use that! If we join the Host Club it`d be the best way to gather information!"

Akira sighs, running a hand through his hair.

"Gezz..."He mutters, looking up at the Host club whose all staring at them then back to Duane."...I know I`ll regret this. Fine." He says loud enough for the Host to hear.

"YAY!"Huni yells running over to them. Hikaru, Koaru and Haruhi walk over smiling. Tamaki runs over and Kyouya doesn`t move.

Duane touches Akira`s arm. Akira looks down and raises a eyebrow.

"Arigatou."He whispers. Akira shrugs."Guess we should call Maki-san and say we don`t need them to pick us up till later huh?"

"Hai." Akira says, still slightly annoyed. Tamaki steps forward.

"Akira, Duane, welcome! Your training shall begin immediately." Tamaki says.

"Wait, what training?" Akira questions.

"One can not except you to assimilate so easily. Not unless you`re a natural, like my Haruhi."

"You need the training, you are commoners after all." Hikaru says.

"And how can commoners, know the proper way of stuff around here?"Kaoru finashes.

"I think we can figure it out." Akira says.

"Go through with the training and I`ll get the twins off your case." Kyouya says.

"Fine, we`ll go through your stupid training."

"Yay! As president, I am pleased to welcome the very first two apprentices of the Host Club!"

* * *

Sama-Respect or the speaker is of lower status.

San-Mr/Mrs/Miss

Kawaii-cute

Nani-What

Kun-Used when refering to boys,fimialty or used between a higher classman to a lower one.

Chan-fimialty,used mostly with girls or cute people/things

Hai-yes

Iie-no

senpai-upper classman

kohai-under classman

Gomen nasi/Gomen-I am sorry/sorry

Arigatou-thank you.

Phyco-girls-Duanes and Akira`s way to discribe Ourans girls

(1)-most would say the blazer is blue,but on a poster my cuzin Jenna has its purple.

(2)-Hehe,I couldn`t help but put that!

Will:They said yes!Oh and don`t kill me!I had to kill those people off,they wouldn`t play a part in this anyway if I didn`t.

Duane:We`re in the Host club now!Maybe we can make some new friends!

Akira:...

Will:He`s still mad, isn`t he?

Duane:Yeah,but he`ll get over it.

Akira:We don`t need to be in that have our jobs-

Tamaki:You don`t mean that do you?

Akira:What are you doing here Suoh?

Kyouya:Will-chan let us in.

Will:Konnichiwa minna(everyone)!

Hikaru and Kaoru:Will-chan!

Haruhi:Hey

Huni:Konnichiwa Willie-chan!

Mori:...*nod*

Willow:Whoa!Mori don`t talk so much!

Mori:...

Akira:*Sighs*If we must stay in the club,then just stay out of my way.

Duane:Akri!Don`t be so mean!

Hikaru and Kaoru:Yeah Akri!

Akira:*Glare*Next time on 'A mystery at Ouran'.Duanes and my first time Hosting,possibly a fail?And whose this girl and why is she bossing us around?Do we find any clues when we look at the places the bodies were found?All this in 'Whose that?'

Tamaki:What bodies?

Will:You don`t need to know...yet.

Duane:Nani?

Will:Nothing,nothing. So readers!What POV do you like better?Duane,Akira or third person?Tell me in a review and also what do you think so far?


End file.
